scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon of Destruction Arrives
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = The Dragon of Destruction Arrives |English (Translated) = TBA |Japanese (Katakana) = 降臨!! 破壊龍!! |Japanese (Romanized) = Kourin!! Hakai ryuu!! |Opening (Japanese) = Never give up |Ending (Japanese) = I will find a way |Opening (English) = Never give up |Ending (English) = I will find a way (instrumental) |Season = Scan2Go |Episode (season) = 017 (Scan2Go) |Episode (series) = 017 (Scan2Go) |Episode (lifetime) = 017 (Scan2Go) |Japanese = Unaired |International = December 22, 2012 |Previous = Horror! The Mysterious Desert Island |Next = Dragon-Tiger Clash! }}The Dragon of Destruction Arrives is the seventeenth episode of Scan2Go. It first aired in the United States on December 22, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Content Summary When the mysterious Ryu Kaizel appears in Gurao Training area and Dradd get over worked, what will be the outcome of the race against the team? Plot The racers are training by having a game of soccer with their cars. As soon as Coach Dile comes in, something blasts the ball and the wall. A mysterious racer named Ryu Kaizel comes to the scene and says that he wants to have training. Everybody argues about whether Ryu should have training. Coach Dile accepts Ryu in, but Dradd disagrees. He says that he will challenge Ryu to a race to see if he is worthy. Dile accepts this request. The racers discuss about's Dradd's plan. Dradd starts his training. Kaz comes in, and asks Dradd why is he doing this. Dradd explains how Ryu called the Gurao trainies (when Dradd had his FIRST training) a bunch of wimps and jerks and how he quit his training. Dradd says that this was the real reason why he took training again. Kaz feels sorry and trains with Dradd the whole night. Dradd finally beats Kaz AND breaks the ball with a special ability. (His car flies up into the air and bangs Kaz's car with a gorrila arm) With that, Dradd is satisfied. The race begins. Dradd does not attack. Ryu bangs Dradd's car a lot. When the cars are almost to the finish line, Dradd makes his special move. The move backfires on Dradd. His car loses an arm, causing Ryu to win the race. Everybody begs Coach Dile to give them a chance to race Ryu again but he disagrees, and says that Ryu is now a trainee as well. Ryu makes negative comments as Dile smirks and the episode ends. Trivia In the episode Background *Dradd's special ability is similar to Pegasus's Starbooster Attack in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. English dub changes Characters Character Debuts *Ryu Kaizel Ongoing Characters *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *Shiro Sutherland *System P.E.L. *DJ *Dradd *Antares *Lady Hebina *King Kraken *Jack *Taiga *Coach Dile Background / Extra Characters Gallery Opening Episode vlcsnap-2012-12-23-15h55m28s127.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-15h56m00s214.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-15h58m53s163.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-15h59m22s201.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h00m04s88.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h00m17s230.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h00m45s255.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h01m36s0.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h01m42s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h01m56s201.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h02m49s217.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h02m55s27.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h02m41s121.png|Shiro stops the coach's bot from crashing into Fiona vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h04m40s35.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h05m42s144.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h07m12s25.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h09m16s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h09m48s35.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-16h10m49s140.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links *Scan2Go at TV.com ("The Dragon of Destruction Arrives" episode) *Official discussion thread: 1x17: "The Dragon of Destruction Arrives" Spoilers allowed at TV.com Category:Episodes